gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes Unchained
'''Attributes Unchained '''is an fighting video game created by Bestod. Story Near future, arriving to the dust and ashes, including for many memories are no longer in the far future in 2551. Until there is the most powerful abilities in the universe, including elementals where is belong to the strategy and destiny arriving in the future while ago, forms an known species called "Attributes" where arriving in the world of the Attributes, forces to the 7 worlds: Magmasta, Ploodest, Froznow, Bronzen, Woodstar, Holygoss and Shinya. They now excuses for the battlefield by the Kripbaulen, the world most dangerous faction in the history. Forced to the Ultimate Attributes of Ancient Tournament will retrived the relics where they belongs to stealing by warmaster, Pilltax. Otherwise will contains easy learn at the fights to death and women's are known gets sex, this means could finest for every species. Gameplay and Features In this game, within for Attributes Unchained is currently 4D fighting, although characters are rendered in five-dimensional fashion. But is including combos mechanic just like Dragon Ball FighterZ (which you wouldn't tell me about it), there is also liked elements of M.U.G.E.N. and others. The Destiny Moves was included an special featuring while is using for characters of AU. The most can be used with Enhanced_Update, which is made be upgrade for signature moves, in fact can be Massive Combos, that made be right. The game mode will have idea within Porn Mode, is maded only for female characters. The Awakening Mode, one of the sequel that is using the strongest attributes. Can be used for DX Gauge and EX Gauge allowed, the one is X-Ray Move (one of the Mortal Kombat's mechanic), but the second is Hyper Attacks (doesn't mean using like Marvel vs. Capcom series?), and finally an definitive move is Ultimate Power, which is recharge powers of each characters that have an elements. The complains it finishing moves sure be have Vecktalities, the official like Mortal Kombat series, can be used, during to make death rampage or something. If have three fatalities style that is could be the biggest onces of strong deadly. Characters Default * Aterna * Barug and Banpun * Cladya * Gravionna * Gyan * Heartina * Hental * Izzard * Kedd * Larria * Luman * Nazanna * Pefecca * Psyo * Rangief * Soyuasally * Thunock * Yourit and Zpirit Unlockable * Fiolence (Beat Arcade Mode with 9 female characters) * Illegallen (Beat Arcade Mode with 9 male characters) Hidden * Angale (Beat Arcade Mode with Larria and Thunock) * Beezana (Beat Arcade Mode with Yourit/Zpirit and Fiolence) * Darskin (Beat Arcade Mode with Gyan, Nazanna and Izzard) * Esbrie (Beat Arcade Mode with Aterna and Pefecca) * Fakkie (Beat Arcade Mode with Soyuasally and Heartina) * Jaka-Jaka (Beat Arcade Mode with Kedd and Psyo) * Kerror (Beat Arcade Mode with Luman, Rangief and Hental) * Mightfall (Beat Arcade Mode with Barug/Banpun and Illegallen) Final Boss * Pilltax Pre-Order * Zardock Story Chapters * Chapter 1: Kedd and Jaka-Jaka * Chapter 2: Hental * Chapter 3: Luman * Chapter 4: Larria and Thunock * Chapter 5: Psyo * Chapter 6: Aterna and Esbrie * Chapter 7: Izzard * Chapter 8: Soyuasally * Chapter 9: Nazanna and Fiolence * Chapter 10: Heartina * Chapter 11: Illegallen * Chapter 12: Gyan and Darskin Category:Fighting Games Category:Futuristic Studios Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games